On Earth As In Heaven
by YaoiSongstress07
Summary: Inspired by Final Fantasy XIII and Lord of the Rings! Link surrenders himself to love for the very first time, but his passionate adoration for Snake is endangered! Will the Hero of Time rescue his beloved from darkness?
1. Sanctuary

Thanks for joining me, dearies. You have stumbled into a dimension of sight, sound and mind. I've been watching too much 'Twilight Zone', bwa ha.

What we have here is the 'extension' of Nocturne, a SnakeLink production. Nocturne of Night was written off the fly, but 'Earth' was planned out in greater detail. This first bit of 'Earth' will contain similarities to Nocturne, so I'm curious to see what you'll think! Give me everything you've got on the similarities, dialogue, storyline and events. I'm all ears, lovvies! And just so you know, I've already got the outlines for the second and third chapter ready. Made them while I watched 'Lord of the Rings' with my family, so you can expect even more emotional suspense to follow this! Before you press on, pay attention to a few things. 'On Earth As In Heaven' contains boy/boy love. Yaoi. What have you. It also concerns an emotional Solid Snake. If you're allergic to boy/boy couples, a humanized Snake, or both of the above, you won't find this fic too pretty. Thanks for your consideration, though!

This project is inspired by the music of Globus (Orchard of Mines in particular), Heavenly Sword and Final Fantasy XIII cutscene. 'On Earth As In Heaven' is the name of a thrilling Globus song, and would play in the end credits of this tale if it were transformed into a film! All of this started with a Vanille/Sazh cutscene, and I'm modeling Link after the character Vanille! Bwa ha ha. By the way, Red's Jolteon is named after Vanille's Summon!

Oh! The Spira Cathedral is something from the depths of my imagination, darlings. I created it for a fic I never should have abandoned, but did so out of lack of support. I brought it back, and it honors the couple of Final Fantasy X! Enjoy its grand beauty!

Disclaimer: If I owned any fandom, there would be non stop yaoi parties.

* * *

For weeks on end, he inhaled the sweet caress of twilight.

He was lighter than a feather, floating on the moon's surface. Whenever the morning greeted him, he transformed into a timeless zephyr. And as that zephyr, he danced across the clouds, mountains and treetops. He lived, breathed and drank in the melody of daybreak, soaring over the crystal clean surface of time. He was lighter than a feather, and as a feather, he performed the waltz of love.

Mornings were filled with song. The bright, innocent song of bluejays and robins. The afternoons were quiet but enchanting, rich with childlike laughter. Night followed, and it was a bewitching combination of tranquility, purity and mischief. Happiness came in a wide array of colors, proven by the flow of time. It adopted the essence of a fox's spirit, a butterfly's energy, and the magic of sunrise.

He was alive, dancing in the rain. He was sight, he was sound, he was rapture. He was Link, and he was Hyrule's valiant guardian. As the Hero of Time, he was also a bodyguard for Hyrule's Queen. The two of them were brought together by a series of horrific nightmares, all of them starting in Link's village. The gentle hands of fate tied them together peacefully, though, and the Mothers of Hyrule would forever bless their eternal bond. He was Hyrule's hero, Queen Zelda's dearest friend, and the honored role model of a humble realm.

He had another title attached to his name: lover. That title represented the happiness he bathed in. His happiness was the result of love, which burned with a white-hot intensity. Love, over time's great river, danced with luminous beauty. It boiled inside him, consumed him, and opened his eyes to the true depth of rapture.

Everything he once believed was proven to be false. Happiness ran much deeper than he ever thought it could, sunshine was one of Heaven's greatest miracles, and dreams were more than sacred images. They were paintings of divinity, radiant and alive with sight. Sound. Emotion.

He was Link, and he was a humble soul. Rusl called him 'Cricket' because he was such a gentle, modest soul. Before he accepted a Brawler's position, he lived in Ordon Village and was beloved by all. He chopped firewood in the wintry months, and gave it to those in need of warmth. He taught Colin swordplay, worked in the markets, and kept the village safe. Adventures weren't just born in Ordon, though. Right before Peach issued his Brawl invitation, he liberated all of Hyrule from Twilight.

Once he rejoined the world of Smash, he fell into another dimension. A dimension of color, excitement and anticipation.

In all of his adventures, he never once tasted the elixir of love. He learned of love from Rusl, was completely oblivious to Ilia's feelings, and attracted people all over Hyrule (Gorons and Hyruleans alike), but not once did he submit himself to love's hypnotism. Once Solid Snake entered his life, the book of love was cast open. Its pages fluttered, each one radiant and bubbling.

He met Snake in Peach's observatory. The older Smasher kept to himself, but not out of scorn. He was a shy, fragile thing, but deathly frightened of himself, as Link discovered. He kept his eyes raised to the stars, hoping, searching for answers. Dreaming of a treasure he never thought he'd hold. Within days, the Smash newcomer opened up his heart. His heart, soul and mind were opened by a hero's warm hands, soft voice and kind words.

He remembered. He remembered what it was like, diving into his first kiss. He remembered the smile on Snake's face, bright and brimming with the warmest adoration. They were inside one of Peach's gardens, enveloped in a world of pink blossoms. Petals danced in the cool, fragrant air, as sunshine played amidst the treetops.

Snake was close, snuggling against him. There were words, soft words, coming from his lips. Petals draped themselves over him as he spoke, his eyes glistening with light. He remembered how his heart fluttered, anxious at the thought of his angel's touch. He remembered Snake's hands, clamped over his rump. He was happy, perfectly happy with the world, happy with himself and with the way things were going.

The kiss. The kiss couldn't have been sweeter. Softer. He remembered its texture, and the lingering essence of Dragonite tea. That kiss embodied every last one of their mornings. Their afternoons. Their evenings. Their moments. And now their moments were endangered, threatened by nightmares.

Nayru's love did not exist without darkness. Darkness swept up their happiness with a vengeance, wreaking havoc on both of their lives. Snake suffered from nightmares, but at one point, those nightmares burst into fullblown explosions. Those explosions were threatening to erase everything. One particular explosion swept Snake out of his arms, and into Spira's Cathedral.

The Cathedral. The Cathedral was one of their special places. It was a monument to love, and the happiness it brought. It was once a place of joy, but at that moment, it was a place of sorrow. Zelda's hero was in one of the doorways, panting as a dehydrated dog. Heart pounding, he looked upon the one that usually made his heart flutter. Snake was sitting in the Cathedral's heart, head bowed and seemingly lifeless. Deep within his heart, the Hero of Time knew something was deathly wrong.

Fear carried Link towards his lover. Panting, he knelt at the other's side. The other hero remained in silence, and never lifted his head. Hyrule's hero used his fingers to lift Snake's chin, and two pairs of blue eyes met. Silence drifted between them for another moment. "Leaflet," the younger male whispered, his voice softer than a zephyr.

"Ike and Snow told me you were here. Why didn't you come to me?"

Snake didn't look into Link's eyes. He knew he couldn't. It would have been too painful to do so. "This is special to me," he muttered, voice hoarse and faint. Link's eyes widened.

"This place. It's special."

Dew filled the Hyrulean's eyes. "I know it is," he said, barely ignoring the urge to sob. "It's special to me too. But why are you here? What brought you here, Leaflet? Why didn't you come to me?"

"Couldn't. Can't go to you anymore."

"But wh-"

"Just can't."

Link peered straight into the other Smasher's eyes. "Snake, I can protect you," he said, his voice firm but laden with moonlight. "I can help you. Just tell me what happened. What did you see?"

The older male said nothing for a short while, trying to decide if he should say anything or not. He then lifted his head, eyes pouring into the Hero of Time's soul.

"He's coming for me. And I told him I'd go."

The Hero of Time was akin to a frightened mother, one that had to witness the fear of an overly rattled child. "Go? Go where? What are you talking about?"

"I'm not immortal, baby," Snake replied instantly, shaking his head. "Can't last forever. This can't go on forever. And it shouldn't. I don't want it to. Don't want to torture you anymore. I'm not being fair."

Link didn't know whether to raise his voice, continue at a soft volume, or burst into sobs. He spent several seconds trying to choose one of those options, but ended up hovering between all three. "You aren't torturing me! You aren't torturing anyone! Now, please...tell me! What's wrong? Who did you talk to?"

"Mantis. He came to me. Told me...told me everything I've always knwon. Told me...I don't belong here. I'm...I can't be here."

Zelda's bodyguard squeezed Snake's shoulders. He opened his mouth to speak, but the legend from another world cut him off. "There were screens, screens all around," he said, his voice distant. Emotionless.

"Screens. There were screens, showing me everything. My battles...the people I killed-"

"Snake-!"

"Their bodies. Their mangled, bloodied bodies. Their arms, their legs, their chests. I killed them all. Tore them all apart. They all cried out because of me. They saw me. They knew I was a monster."

One name sprang unbidden from Link's throat, hoarse and tearful. "Snake!"

"I killed them. And once I killed them, I went on killing. Couldn't stop killing. I tried to stop it, but I wouldn't listen. I killed and laughed, then killed some more. That's what I am, baby. A killer."

Hyrule's hero was hopelessly lost. As far as Link was concerned, Snake might as well have been speaking in Pikachu's language. Nothing was making any sense! "He held me down, babe," the older Smasher said, laughing. Smiling.

"Kept me tied down. Tried to stop him and everything else, but it didn't work. And I felt everything I did to those people. Every wound, every bullet...everything. I bled. I smelled the stench of my own blood. At the end, Mantis made a proposition. He told me...if I remained here, with you, you would take my place. You would be tied down, and I'd kill you."

Noticing Link's epidemic of confusion, Snake launched into an explanation. "He controls the mind," he said, laughing. "He manipulates men. He pushes them against their will. He told me I'd be half conscious while killing you, so I'll be aware of everything. I'll see myself torturing you."

Tears swallowed the Hyrulean's eyes, heart and soul. So many reactions swamped his mind, but none of them were executed. He could only bury himself in tears-the tears of his own heart. He wanted to tell Snake he'd protect him, keep him safe from Mantis, but then Snake would take offense. He never wanted to be patronized. Never wanted to be coddled. To be treated like an infant, frightened of the Boogeyman.

Meanwhile, Snake was on another planet. Distant. Cold. Sorrowful...but smiling.

"Time for me to go, angel."

"Leaflet, sit down. Don't get up. Let me take you back to bed. We'll go back to bed, and I'll keep you safe. I won't let Mantis get to you. Just come back with me-!"

"We're done, Link. This was never meant to happen in the first place."

Sorrow was raw. Immeasurable. "Don't say that! I love you, and you love me!"

"I'm nothing more than a putrid, withering roach. Ugly. Hideous. I've done nothing but stain your heart, and your body."

"Stop it! Just stop it! Just come back with me! PLEASE!"

The Cathedral's radiance covered Solid Snake's body. The tales of Tidus and Yuna, lovingly wrapped up in the sweet embrace of stained glass, blessed his existence with unfathomable light. He continued to smile, seemingly unmoved by his lover's weeping, but broken. "The morning's gone," he said. "There aren't any more sunrises. There isn't any more sun. I am a stinking pile of human flesh, blocking out the sun's light. Once I'm gone, you'll be able to see it again."

Link, tears pouring from his eyes, shot to his feet. "Once you're gone, there won't be any sun! The sun will leave me forever! Don't you understand? Don't you get it? I'll be left in darkness, and I don't want that! I want our sunshine! I want you!"

"You can't have me, Link. I'm a puny little roach, whining, crying out for you, and you can't have me!"

Zelda's right-hand man froze. Teardrops silently raced down his cheeks, but the horror on his face spoke a million volumes. Something was amiss, and he knew it. Snake's voice had become strangely shrill! "I don't want to leave you, but I must, or else I'll tear you apart," his lover cackled, hands patting his chest. And then there were his movements. They were odd, almost as if he-

Wait a minute. The Hero of Time's hands shot to his cheeks. Were there...strings?

"I can't have you, I can't have you! La la la la laaaa!"

Link's heart jolted violently. Nausea erupted and began to boil inside the pit of his stomach. Dizziness throttled his skull, choked his heart, and threatened to drag him to his knees. He must've been in a nightmare. Had to be in a nightmare. There wasn't any laughing. There weren't any strings. Snake wasn't moving like a puppet. Snake didn't say any of those horrible things. None of it happened.

_We're still in bed. He's still in my arms. He's still with me. None of this is happening. It can't be happening. Morning will come, and he'll be there, smiling._

"Look at me, Link! Look at me! Don't you love me? Don't you?"

Hands gripping the sides of his head, Link tried to whisper wishes into reality. "You aren't here. You aren't here. You can't be here. We're in Tidus and Yuna's home. The home of love. Our newborn love. You aren't here!"

"Don't abandon me, baby! I love you! I want yooou!"

"Stop it! Just stop iiiiiit!"

Lightning consumed the Cathedral. Link's own cry threatened to tear out his eardrums, resonant throughout the Mushroom Kingdom. The Cathedral's stained glass windows shattered, broken by the night's cries.

When the bolt of lightning faded, and the remnants of Link's cry ebbed away with it, a beast was revealed in Snake's place.

The Hero of Time's heart shot out of his chest. "You...you're Mantis, aren't you?"

"Got that right, sweetheart. My, you're a bright one!"

"What have you done with him? Where is my Snake?"

"He's keeping his end of the bargain, dear hero. Keeping you safe!"

In his humble, tranquil life, Link was never consumed by hatred. Not even while facing Ganondorf, on the many occassions they were brought together. The only element he ever held in Ganondorf's presence was excitement. Now, facing the one called Psycho Mantis, he felt the greatest rage. White-hot, burning, screaming rage.

"You...you...bastard! What have you done? Did you fill Snake's head with all of that garbage?"

"What garbage? Why, it's all true, sweetness. I paid him a visit, and he sealed himself for delivery. I'm taking him home, and you'll be able to live the rest of your life in-"

A cry tore itself from the Hero of Time's throat, cutting off the rest of Mantis' words. The flames of fury carried him towards the cackling beast, blade at the ready. Hyrule's sacred blade met a pair of tentacles, the cry of a heartbroken wolf pierced the cold night air, and Mantis continued to laugh. Mantis laughed even when he forced his young opponent away, thrusting him off his person with a burst of energy. Link struck the wall as a ragdoll and slid down, half conscious. Anger continued to blind him, but nauseating dizziness was the result of immense sorrow. He was bogged down, unable to move, and Mantis loomed over him.

Laughing.

"Poor thing. Falling in love with a wicked doll! I promised him I'd keep you alive, but that doesn't mean we can't have fun!"

Link lifted his head, and his heart stopped. Time stopped. Mantis was shrieking, tentacles sprang out at him, and-

"Cool off, jerk!"

It was hard to keep track of things. Hyrule's lifeguard gasped as Mantis' tentacles froze, wrapped up in crystal blue ribbons of ice. Psycho Mantis reeled away from his prey, shrieking not in glee but in horror. Before either one of them could make sense of anything, though, another attack was made on the night's intruder.

"All right, Hecaton! Give 'em a taste of your Spiral!"

Link recognized 'Hecaton'. The Hecaton was a Jolteon, and that Jolteon belonged to a friend! A friend by the name of 'Red Hanabishi'!

The electric fox unleashed a storm of golden ribbons. The fierce synergy struck home, sending Mantis into a frenzied tantrum. Red's Poke companion gave a smile to two icy blue maidens, and then all three creatures looked to their masters. Their friends. "What now?" the trainer of Pallet Town asked, perfectly nonchalant despite Mantis' wild shrieking. Link observed the newly assembled band of rescuers, eyes wide from both relief and anticipation. "Let's send our guest home," one of the rescuers said, giving Red a thumbs-up. "He's had enough fun!"

"All right, Hecaton. You heard Snow! Send Mantis packing with your Rondo!"

"One last dance, girls! You know what to do!"

Combining his efforts with those of the Shiva Sisters, Hecaton the Jolteon performed his assigned dance. And from that dance came a whirlpool of the greatest lightning! Ribbons of lightning united with tides of ice, and both forces made direct contact. Red and Snow exchanged a high five as Mantis clasped the sides of his head, shrieking at the top of his lungs.

The fury of the night died down. Hecaton returned to Red's side, and the Shiva Sisters blew their master a kiss. Snow returned the kiss, and with that, both maidens vanished into the crystal blue night.

Only three opponents stood before Mantis. All three were heroes, but none of them knew which way to turn. Or even how to turn. They were helpless as the night went on, manipulated by their wicked tormentor. "You may have brought an end to our waltz," the beast snarled, staring at all three soldiers.

"But our ball has barely begun."

"Wait! Waaaait!"

Lightning stole Mantis away. Link continued to cry out the word 'wait', but his cries weren't heard. He cried it even after he lost the ability to understand words. He lost the ability to comprehend sight or sound, but he continued to cry. His word became sobs once a pair of arms drew him into an embrace, though, and sobs were buried into a chest. The remnants of his mind recognized the chest as Red's, since it wasn't sinewy and burly.

He kept on sobbing. He sobbed even when his body began to burn. He sobbed even when he believed his eyes would bleed. His sobs eventually ebbed away, but he kept his head buried in the Hanabishi's chest. A hand was running through his head, he felt lighter than a feather, and everything hurt. Everything was just...so painful. Too painful to handle.

"There doesn't seem to be any more trouble. We should be fine for the night."

"Thanks for coming with me, Snow."

The Villiers' voice, although filled with its usual warmth, was sad. "Ah, no problem. I'll do anything for a friend. Too bad we weren't able to get here sooner, though."

"Would you mind carrying Link back to the Manor? We've got to get him out of here, and as much as I'd love to carry him myself, he's clawing the living daylights out of me! And you're a teensy bit stronger than I am!"

The Hero of Time said something. Hecaton tilted his head, trying to make sense of his words. "What?" the Pokemon Trainer asked, his eyes drenched in worry. Snow rushed to his side, joining in the support for Hyrule's guardian.

"I'm still asleep. I'm sleeping. I'm having a nightmare. None of this is real. It can't be real. It's not real."

"Come on. Come on, Link. I'll take you back home."

"NO! Get away from me!"

The young Hyrulean tore himself out of Snow and Red's arms. Lightning lit up his frame as he bolted away from them, hands wrenching out his hair. "None of this is real," he shouted above the storm. "It's not real! He's still with me! He would tell me if someone was after him! He'd tell me! He would be here! He would-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

Snow Villiers, Red Hanabishi and Hecaton rushed to Link's side. The Villiers caught him before he could crash to his knees, and he wept. Hyrule's destined guardian wept, gripping Snow's coat. The stallion caressed the top of his head, whispering 'sssh' and rocking him.

As Snow cradled Link, Red and Hecaton wandered through the Cathedral. Pallet Town's youngest hero picked up a piece of stained glass, eyes filled with tears as lightning filled the night. The piece of glass was a fragment of Yuna's face, a face brimming with happiness.

The Hanabishi stared at it. Rain spilled onto the glass, and thunder rattled the holy grounds.


	2. Isle of Emotion

Hello, darlings, and welcome to Earth's second chapter! I will let this tale speak for itself. Just know that I am driving off my love for the Lord of the Rings films, and the stunning splendor of the Final Fantasy XIII cutscenes. So enjoy this testament to Peter Jackson and Square-Enix!

I've already got the outline for the third chapter planned out, and I've done a great deal of brainstorming for the future. You can expect a Final Fantasy XIII star to appear in the future, but I'm trying to peg the perfect guest heroine for this. And now, as I am watching 'The Last Airbender' preview on 'Shutter Island', I'm hoping to find the perfect heroine for an epic tale! And now Link's journey will have tidbits of 'The Last Airbender' too, bwa ha ha!

Here you are, children! Enjoy as I watch the thrilling tale of Shutter Island, and absorb even more inspiration! And before you go any further, keep this in mind: this contains boy/boy love, a gentle Solid Snake and fluff! If you're allergic to any of those elements, you'd best steer clear!

* * *

His pulsating heart awakened, greeted by a world of petals.

His eyes popped open, still immersed in a nightmare but gently carried into the world he loved. He felt as if his heart would fly out of his chest, but then he recognized everything around him. There were petals, creamy pink petals, falling all around him. They were leaving the heavens, determined to paint a garden with pink innocence.

His heart continued to race, but his surroundings were familiar. Cherished by the very heart throbbing inside of him. His blue orbs were saucers as they swept over everything around him. The one miracle that roused him from shock laid at his side, bearing the most gentle smile.

"Hey there, babe. Seems like you had a pretty rough nightmare."

He gasped, taking in a precious face. The face was timeless, ethereal, no different from a mirage but all too real. Soft, alive with the magic of a dewy morning. "Everything's cool now," the face said, comforting his frenzied heart. Gentle hands fell about his shoulders, and caressed them.

"Relax. You're all right. You're safe. You're with me!"

"I'm with you," he whispered, hand on his throbbing heart. "I'm with you. I'm with you. I'm really with you."

"Of course you are, baby! I've got you! Whatever you dreamt about, forget it. You're right here, in my arms, and that's exactly where you're going to stay!"

"Snake," he said breathlessly, both hands clamped over his heart. "You're here. You're really here. You're here, aren't you?"

Laughter filled the air. It danced amongst the petals, and rose into the clouds. "Sounds like you need to cool down," a voice purred, and hands caressed a trembling back.

"Tell you what. Why don't we book it to the Manor, and I'll give you a fullbody massage?"

"Snake...Snake...Snake..."

* * *

His eyes shot open, but they couldn't see anything clearly. The world was a painful blur, no different from the world of a newborn animal. They were as wide as the moon, but closed. Unable to heed any part of the environment.

Voices flooded his ears. All of them were frantic. Worried. Concerned about him. He couldn't make sense of any words, for he found it impossible to even restrain his heart. It wanted to tear itself from his chest, thoroughly uncomfortable with its prison.

Hands fell about his arms, trying to comfort him. So many voices softened, but one voice was rather harsh. Dizziness bashed his skull, while poison tore his innards apart. At first he clutched his stomach, but then he clamped his hands over his heart. It was impossible to breathe, and equally difficult to keep his body still. He was trembling, shivering from pain he could not heal.

"All right, all right, everyone! Back off already! Let him breathe!"

"Give him air! All right, guys, pull out!"

There were two voices. The secound voice was much softer than the first. He recognized the softer voice as Snow's, but found himself unable to decipher the first. Light assaulted his senses and crushed his mind, forcing him onto his back. He could make sense of only nausea, dizziness and pain, unaware of the love around him.

But then, a small miracle was born. Gentle winds washed over him, cleansing him of his agony. Soft moans ebbed out of him as the elixirs brought him to life. Sitting up in his bed, he was instantly greeted by a warm, glowing smile from the Queen of Hyrule. The two of them rarely spoke to one another, but smiles did the trick for them. Hyrule's sovereign had summoned the gifts of Nayru, and for that, her hero would be forever grateful. Unfortunately, he couldn't return her smile.

Every other Smasher attempted to smile, but their smiles were just that: attempts. Snow's smile wasn't any brighter than anyone else's. "Nice to have you back," the Villiers said, his voice raw and tender from the blows of sadness. "We missed you, Sleeping Beauty."

Mario's voice had a leaf's frailty. "Mama mia. How are you-a feeling?"

Hyrule's guardian said nothing, observed by soft, sorrowful eyes. The Hero of Wind, affectionately referred to as Li, climbed into his hero's lap with fretful eyes. Link said nothing for what seemed like an age, head bowed and hands clamped over his ears. The end of silence was anything but pleasant.

"Where is he?"

Lucario, hands on Meta Knight's shoulders, attempted to handle the elevating storm. "Sir Link, I'm afraid-"

The Hero of Time shut his eyes, increasing little Li's horror. "Where is he?" he asked again, his voice sharper, icier and far more grievous. "Where is he?"

A whimpering Li peered into Link's face, his own face wilting. Zelda watched over her hero in silence, as she had done so many times in the past. Sadness drenched her heart as waves drenched a shore, consuming even her soul. "We lost him," Pallet Town's representative said, coming forward after a short period of silence. He exchanged a glance with the Queen, then returned his eyes to Link-who kept his head bowed.

"Sorry, pal, but...he's gone. We lost him."

"I tried reaching him, but my efforts were in vain," Zelda said quickly, placing her hands on Link's shoulders. "He has been cast too far into darkness for me to reach him."

Sonic was new to the Smash lineup, but quickly made his mark on the hearts of many. Everyone knew he was quick, energetic, and never comfortable with tense environments. "Aw, come on, guys," the hedgehog said, tapping his foot with folded arms.

"There's gotta be somethin' we can do! Can't just sit around and mope, now can we?"

"I'll get-a in touch with Merluvlee," the world's most famous plumber sang. "She knows-a lot of things!"

"That's right," the Mushroom Kingdom's princess said, rubbing her chin with a smile. "She's got a firm grip on astronomy! She can read the stars! She'll be able to help us!"

"I'll get in touch with the lady," Palutena's confidant said, firm yet warm. "She warned me of an unstable ether, but neither of us could decipher the darkness. My lady can leave the safety of her haven and investigate the darkness, though, with unparalleled courage. I'm certain she'll be able to help us!"

Zelda acknowledged Pit and Mario with a smile. "I can't get through to the Sages, but I'm always able to contact Midna," she put in, eyes shining.

A sniff cut off the rest of her words, and prevented any one else from moving. All eyes, including Li's babyish black eyes, went straight to the Hero of Time. Link issued several more sniffs before speaking, and when he spoke, hearts sank below ground level.

"None of you mind? You won't mind if he comes back?"

His friends looked as if he had just transformed into a Charizard. "If who comes back?" Red Hanabishi asked, scowling. Hecaton the Jolteon nudged his leg, wearing a similar facial expression.

Link lifted his head. "Snake. If Snake comes back."

While Red, Wario and Waluigi drowned in a 'WTF' expression, Ike patted Link on the back. "Of course we won't mind," he said softly, eyes and heart smiling. "Snake's a part of our family."

"He's one of us," Ness put in, raising a fist into the air. "We've got to get him back!"

Sonic went next, tapping his foot with folded arms. "Aren't we forgetting something? Oh yeah! That's right! He loves you!"

Snow's eyes and voice were akin to snowflakes: gentle, beautiful and clear. "Why'd you ask?"

"Because he called himself a 'killer'! He's been in countless battles, and he had to take lives!"

"Yeah, and I tried to take over the world!" Bowser declared instantly, nodding with folded arms. "And can't forget all the times I tried to marry Peach!"

"I ran off with a pal's Umbreon once," Red said, as if he were suggesting options for a business meeting. He shrugged and went on. "I told him I'd babysit her for a few days. He didn't see her for two weeks. I wanted to keep her because I thought she was...well, totally rad. Umbreons are pretty rare treasures."

"If I open up my can of worms, we'll be here all night," Fox said, slowly raising an arm. "And I don't want to back anyone up."

The others followed in his wake, confessing their darkest secrets. Link watched them, a smile on his face and tears in his eyes. "Thank you," the Hero of Time said, once the fervor died down. "Thank you, everyone, so much. Thank you."

"All right, all right, enough with the boo hoo parties," Wario growled. "Time to get down to business! We're down a man and we've gotta get him back!"

Captain Douglas Falcon ruffled Link's golden locks. "I must declare my support of Wario's words," he said gently. "And so I declare it. Now, did Snake tell you anything that could possibly assist us?"

Blue orbs fell to the ground, immersed in thought. All eyes studied Link as he ran through the chambers of his mind, awaiting the future. "I remember...an atrium," Hyrule's hero said, eyes sweeping the floor.

"An atrium. A place where people are..."

"Dig past it," Peach cooed, as Zelda caressed Link's back. "Dig deep. I know you can!"

The Hero of Time gave her an ethereal smile before continuing. "People are tortured in the atrium," he went on, submerged in dreams. "It's shrouded in darkness, and it reeks of death."

"Anything else?" Red asked.

"Yes," Hyrule's lifeguard replied instantly, sorrow rising. "Snake said he was branded. The brand...was of a scarab!"

"Well, at least that rules out Ganondorf," the Queen of Hyrule said lightly, massaging Link's back. The young swordsman gave her a tearful, strained smile. Before a certain someone could fall into a pit of tears, a whimpering Li tugged on his sleeve. All eyes went to him as the little hero scrambled to pull something out of his pocket. "What is it?" Link asked, his voice warm but hoarse.

"Do you have something that can help us?"

The frustrated little swordsman plunged into his belt. Seconds passed before he yanked out-

"Whoa! Where did'ja get that from, small fry?"

Before Li could pounce on Sonic, Zelda took Li's scarab statue into her hands. "Of course," she murmured, stroking the trinket. "The Isle of Ragnalis."

All Smashers realized pieces of the puzzle were coming together. Snow peered into Zelda's eyes, asking a question that echoed in all minds. "Is that where the scarabs are from?"

"Yes. Scarabs run amuck on the Isle of Ragnalis. I learned of Ragnalis from my father, but apparently the isle is more than a tale to frighten children. It's a cold, cruel place. A realm of Hellfire, said to be ruled by the Devil himself. At the heart of the isle is Sea'dur Myur'Lyadel."

Lightning lit up Link's eyes. "The Atrium of Damnation! Rusl told me about Sea'dur Myur'Lyadel right before I came here! Broken souls are dragged to the atrium, tortured for their crimes, and turned into wraiths!"

Before anyone cold blink, Link leapt off the bed. His hands clamped down on Zelda's shoulders, and his voice was shrill. "I can't let that happen! I can't let any of that happen! If becomes a wraith I'll lose him! Forever! I can't let him suffer for 'crimes' he couldn't control!"

"Your love will heal him," Hyrule's Queen said soothingly, taking her friend by the shoulders. "We may not be able to halt his pain, but once you reach him, he'll be cleansed of anguish."

In a flash, she turned to Li (who had flown out of Link's lap). The disgruntled Li straightened his green cap, then awaited instructions from Hyrule's sovereign. "We'll gather all of the information we can, little one," the maiden said, returning his relic. He returned it to his belt with a smile.

"Once we're finished, you'll lead the way."

"I'm going home," Link declared sternly, drawing all eyes to him once again. "I can't just sit here. If I do, I'll fall apart-and that's the last thing I want to happen. I already failed him once."

"I'll go with you."

'I know you will, Snow,' Link's blue gems said.

"Thank you, everyone. I can't tell you how much this means to me."

Wario was the first to leave, grumbling. Everyone else followed suit, including the Hero of Winds. Snow seemed hesitant to withdraw, as if he still had a great deal to say. Link, with tender, fretful eyes, observed him. "I'm sorry," he said, and never before had his voice been so gentle.

"My nightmare has interrupted your life!"

"Hey hey hey, it's all right. Don't worry about it!"

"It isn't all right," Link retaliated, frowning. "What happened between you two?"

Silence was his only response. The Hero of Time's heart fell after a moment. "I'm sorry," he repeated, and Snow realized that must've been his favorite batch of words.

"I didn't mean to pry. I'm just-"

"I already told you," the Villiers said comfortingly, rubbing Link's back. "Don't worry about it. I am jealous, though."

"Of who?"

"Snake."

Link watched as the stallion in the off-white coat left, drenched in both the rain of sadness and the dew of joy. He then looked beyond his window, at the storm that continued to rage. Lightning and thunder continued to rule the Mushroom Kingdom with iron fists, but the two forces were vital to the hero's heart.

Lightning and thunder echoed inside of his soul, driving him from his bed and out of King Dedede's infirmary.


End file.
